


Exeunt

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [104]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Legacies, Memories, Plans For The Future, Poetry, Who Tells Your Story?, Writing, how will history remember?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: I counted my poems once and stopped at a thousand.





	Exeunt

**Author's Note:**

> Written June 7, 2017 for the storytelling poem lesson.

Write that I never stopped writing.

Have I reached a million words yet?

Have I told a million stories?

Am I a poet? A writer? A teller of stories?

 

Yes. And yes. Always yes.

 

Drawers of pens,             shelves of notebooks,

waiting to write,              waiting to be filled.

Boxes of papers,

            notebooks half-full:

                          a million words never typed up.

 

I counted my poems once and stopped at a thousand.

If I added all the files on my computer—

How many words is 20 years of writing?

 

Write that I _never_ stopped writing.

Write that I have stories yet to tell.

Write that poems dance on my tongue, dangle from my fingers.

Write that I grew and I learned in a craft that is never perfectable.

 

Write that I        _had to_ write.

Write that I        _have_ written,

Write that I        _will_ write,

Write that I        _will have always been_ writing.

I write:

           poems, stories, reports, essays, papers,

           notes, cards, letters, emails, texts, lists,

_words_

                      and **_words_**

                                   and w o r d s.

 

Write that I wrote.

Write that I _never_ stopped,

that my love never waned,

that the words never left me

                even as I put them down,

                even as I moved on,

                even as a turned the page and wrote another.

 

Write that I _never_ stopped.

Write that someone somewhere

          will _read_ what I have w r i t t e n

                      and write that they will **remember**.


End file.
